Soft stuffed toys such as three dimensional soft and compressible as animal like figures are relatively bulky and thus occupy a substantial amount of shelf space when displayed for sale in retail stores. Also, because of the nature of such toys there is a strong desire on the part of many customers to handle them with a consequent soilage and other damage. To some extent this problem has been alleviated by packaging the toys in individual, protective boxes, but that solution has further increased the size of the article to be displayed.
In addition to the display problem, the relatively large size of these toys and packages has presented additional problems in warehousing, shipment and distribution.